


【授權翻譯】Little Wee《小弟弟》

by Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Euphemisms, First Time Blow Jobs, For Science John, For Science!, M/M, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Science Experiments, little wee
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【簡介】<br/>「喔，你承認了！你認為我的就是小！」</p><p>「沒錯。你猜怎麼著？我就這麼認為。我打賭它就一丁點大而已。」</p><p>夏洛克擺出最不負『愛做戲』名號兒的表情大喊，「我對此評論感到憤慨，約翰華生，非常憤慨！」</p><p>「你的小小小弟弟也憤慨了嗎，夏洛克？」</p><p>「喔！那我們就來一勞永逸地解決這件事吧，如何？」</p><p>約翰的眉頭都要翹上天了。「來啊牛仔，讓我們見識見識你有什麼裝備。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】Little Wee《小弟弟》

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Little Wee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380993) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> 這篇文要特別感謝eekwgermany和云爺的杯塔！原文看著好笑但要翻成適合的中文真是擠到腦汁一滴都快不剩XDDD

約翰把報紙攤平在腿上，煩躁地搖著頭。「你不會真的打算要穿那樣出門吧？」  
  
「就是這麼打算的，沒錯。」  
  
「當然了。你都穿著床單去過白金漢宮了。」  
  
「我只是要去轉角的商店而已，約翰。有甚麼要緊的。」  
  
「老天爺，夏洛克，別的原因不說就光講天氣吧，你不該就那個樣跑出去。你會凍壞你的小弟弟！」  
  
夏洛克轉過身，給約翰一個十分懷疑的瞪視。  
  
「我的…什麼？」  
  
「你的小弟弟。外面溫度低到零度以下，而你只穿著睡褲和晨袍。」  
  
「我的小什麼？」  
  
「你的 ** _小弟弟_** 。你的 ** _陰莖_** 。」  
  
「我要你知道我的弟－－陰莖，跟小一點也扯不不上關係。」  
  
「很好。行了。我又不在乎。那只是一種說法。你出去會凍壞你的 ** _陰莖_** 。」  
  
「你為什麼要那麼關心我的陰莖？」  
  
「我為什麼...你知道嗎？不，沒有。我不是。我只是想告訴你外面真的、真的、真的他媽的冷到爆，但如果你想去凍死在外面，就穿著你的蠢睡褲和那身娘娘腔的睡袍，」約翰這會兒像小精靈拍著翅膀一樣搧著手，「隨你便。儘管去。」  
  
約翰猛地把他的報紙折成兩半然後大步走進廚房，邊走邊嘀咕：「你跟你他媽的小弟弟。」  
  
「 **我聽到了喔** 。」  
  
「 **很好** ！」  
  
「反正我敢打賭我的比較大。」  
  
約翰在門口頓住，仍然背向著夏洛克，頭往旁一偏。他的姿勢表示出 ** _只是想來杯茶_** ，但當他轉過身然後漫步回客廳時，他的臉上表情根本就寫著 ** _你完蛋了你_** 。  
  
「我知道那個表情，約翰，然後不，我不認為我會輸給你這傢伙，或者說，你的傢伙。」  
  
「不會？」  
  
「不會。」  
  
「告訴我，夏洛克。你到底哪來的靈感讓你認為你的小小小弟弟會比我的三大洲神器大？」  
  
「喔，你承認了！你認為我的就是小！」  
  
「沒錯。你猜怎麼著？我就這麼認為。我打賭它就一丁點大而已。」  
  
夏洛克擺出最不負『愛做戲』名號兒的表情大喊，「我對此評論感到憤慨，約翰華生，非常憤慨！」  
  
「你的小小小弟弟也憤慨了嗎，夏洛克？」  
  
「喔！那我們就來一勞永逸地解決這件事吧，如何？」  
  
約翰的眉頭都要翹上天了。「來啊牛仔，讓我們見識見識你有什麼裝備。」  
  
老實說，他以為夏洛克會咆哮什麼『你做夢』之類的咒罵，像個鬧脾氣的小鬼衝回他的房裡然後甩上門。然而，令他震驚（這感覺最近莫名老跟開心搞混）的是，夏洛克就這麼脫掉他的晨袍，大步走過房間，拉下他的睡褲和內褲，然後把手插腰，讓那些長長的手指直指那個確實不太小的弟弟。  
  
約翰是不打算為此表達什麼會令他滿意的意見的，想當然爾。他不打算提起任何事，不打算提起不管在形狀或外觀上，夏洛克那垂軟的弟弟顯然還比大部分男人勃起的弟弟大。不。他打算像任何一個剛被證明自己錯了、有自尊心的五歲小孩一樣。他會否認一切。  
  
「怎麼樣？」  
  
「怎麼樣嘛，夏洛克，我真心希望你不會去當農夫，因為你肯定都沒給它澆水。」  
  
那個誇張臉又來了，接著是忿忿不平憤愾地：「你說 **什麼** ！」  
  
「聽著。沒關係的。有些人在還沒勃起的時候就是沒那麼大。我確定只要你萬事俱備絕對能大得差強人意。」  
  
「 ** _差強人意_** ？」  
  
「沒差啦反正你也沒在用。」  
  
然後夏洛克明白了。他的臉重新調整成每次他發現動機、打開密室、解開謎題時會出現的那種表情。  
  
「你撒謊。你撒謊是因為你 ** _嫉妒_** 。」  
  
「才沒有。」  
  
「就是。」  
  
「才沒有。」  
  
「很好，那來啊，讓我們見識一下。」  
  
約翰在腦子裡鞭笞自己真是個笨蛋。他早該知道夏洛克該死的沒可能讓他逃過露鳥命運的。他真不該逼迫、戲弄、嘲笑、刺激或玩弄，他應該讓沈睡的老二繼續躺著的。相反的，他正慢慢地，名副其實地，被夏洛克逼到牆角、侵犯了他的私人空間（還以著他那不太小的弟弟打頭陣）。如果夏洛克的老二有眉毛的話，現在一定也翹得老高了。  
  
夏洛克比約翰多出的六英吋身高，此時對約翰來說也是一點兒好處也沒有。至少本來沒有。因為就在這時候，就在夏洛克矗立在他眼前的時候，他看到了出口。也許，只是也許，他還是能贏的。也許約翰的陰莖在 ** _比例上_** 說來比夏洛克的陰莖大。抬頭挺胸，雙眼緊盯著夏洛克，約翰解開他的褲子，舔舔唇，然後把褲子全都褪到膝蓋。  
  
他們就像那樣站著好一會，陷入一場瞪視比賽中，然後夏洛克轉開視線了。他往下看。他看著看著，然後鼓起臉頰吐了口氣，手指耙過他的頭髮，接著往後一退。  
  
「我不確定。」  
  
「你不確定 ** _啥_** ？」  
  
「到窗子邊來。我們需要多點光線。」  
  
約翰垂下肩膀，不怎麼想聽到接下來的分析，然後他們倆磨磨蹭蹭－－褲子卡住了他們的大腿－－來到窗邊的自然光線下。  
  
「你是對的。」  
  
「我是嗎？」  
  
「在這種狀態下進行比較是不公平的。我們得勃起再做判斷才公平。」  
  
「Oh. My. GOD。你在開什麼玩笑！」約翰握緊拳頭抵上嘴巴然後後退一步，好仔仔細細、長長久久地看著夏洛克的小弟弟，尋找任何更簡單的解決方法。然而就在這第二眼，好吧，比較認真看過以後，他不得不同意夏洛克的真的和他沒什麼太大不同。唯一的不同點是約翰的現在開始硬起來了，喔不是吧，他媽的怎麼回事？  
  
「喔喔很好，我看得出來你也有意願。」  
  
「這只是，不是因為，別以為－－」  
  
「約翰。沒關係的。怎樣都沒關係。」  
  
約翰咬住自己的唇默默詛咒起他的老二。同一時間，在他增長的震驚／開心之下，夏洛克已經向下伸手用手指圈住自己的老二，把包皮往後一撸露出那個豐滿、渾圓、『 ** _為什麼這個男人的老二看起來就是這麼令我愉悅？_** 』的頭部來。約翰的老二感同身受地跟著跳動了。夏洛克往前撸，然後往後，然後往前，然後往後，這麼認真的來回撸過幾次以後他的努力總算得到一個值得表揚的勃起。  
  
「我喜歡你的技巧。」約翰說，使盡渾身解數想讓這場鬧劇看起來比較像個醫學示範而不是打手槍互助會（譯註：circle jerk，大概是說一群男人圍在一起打手槍的行為，我亂翻了）。  
  
「謝謝你。對我挺有用的。」夏洛克哼聲伸出另外一隻手愛撫他的陰囊。  
  
阿阿阿阿幹，約翰感覺下身健康成長茁壯起來。  
  
「你呢？不需要什麼手動刺激嗎？還是你光看著我就夠了？」喔天殺的夏洛克這問題還問得如此真誠，毫無自吹自擂之感。  
  
「我...嗯啊...我已經好幾天...你知道的，沒打手槍了....所以我現在燃點有點低.....」  
  
「啊，當然了，非常有道理，」夏洛克喘著氣。他現在完全用上雙手一起合奏了，而且挺認真地盯著約翰的勃起。  
  
「是啊，所以，你是不是要，你知道的，停下來了？我以為我們是要在勃起時一較長短，而不是，你知道的，真的就，呃......」  
  
「當然。沒錯。我們應該弄個量尺。我們有量尺嗎？」  
  
「我不認為。我們有嗎？」  
  
「我不覺得有。 **哈德～森太太** ！」  
  
「你在搞啥，夏洛克？我們不希望她現在跑上來好嗎！」  
  
夏洛克把頭往後一仰呻吟起來。「喔，蠢透了！笨蛋，笨蛋，笨蛋！快，約翰，躲起來！」  
  
「 ** _躲起來_** ？」  
  
夏洛克推開他竄到門口，然後向樓下大喊，「別上來，哈德森太太，不需要上來！但如果你有量尺的話你能不能就把它丟上樓梯而且 **不要上樓** ？ **謝謝** ！」  
  
他就站在那裡，光著屁股，勃起對著哈德森太太的公寓晃蕩著，直到他聽到她喊了回來：「讓我找一下，馬上給你！」然後他轉身面對約翰，低聲大喊：「快點約翰，去臥室！」  
  
他們竄到走廊底，同時都想擠進門裡，然後約翰放棄了，咕噥了一聲，「喔，操你媽的！」，接著踢掉他的鞋子。他用一隻腳踩住另一隻褲管，解放那隻腳，然後重複另一邊的動作。他就這樣把他那件內翻而且捲成一團的褲子晾在走廊上然後大步衝進夏洛克房裡。  
  
「你他媽的在哪啊？」  
  
夏洛克的頭從床的另一邊探了出來。「噓～～她會聽到你的！」  
  
「是啊，好吧，已經太遲了。」  
  
「哟嗬，孩子們～」  
  
約翰翻過床躲到夏洛克身邊。「你不是叫她丟上樓來？」約翰嘶聲，「她跑上來幹嘛？」  
  
「我怎麼知道！」夏洛克的唇動也沒動一下地吐槽回去。  
  
「現在秀口技是有什麼屁用，你這個白癡！」  
  
「孩子們？」  
  
然後她就在那裡了，站在臥室門口，手裡拿著量尺。  
  
「啊。哈囉。你好啊哈德森太太，真是太感謝你還把它拿上來，不是只拿到樓梯頂，或玄關，或甚至是客廳，而是拿到這裡，到這個臥室，這個夏洛克跟我只是在隨便聊天，就在這裡，就在這個地板上緊鄰著這個看起來大概是夏洛克的床的家具旁。哇喔，夏洛克，這是你的床嗎？從沒進來過這裡呢。」約翰從床邊他和夏洛克蹲的地方好好的打量了一下這個臥室。「很不賴啊。」  
  
夏洛克雙眼眨個不停地看著約翰，然後再次看向哈德森太太，大吼：「快放下然後走開，哈德氏。現在。 **馬上** ！」  
  
哈德森太太被夏洛克的大吼驚得一跳，丟下量尺以後就逃了，邊喃喃著：「看在老天爺的份上，你們又不是第一個想比較小弟弟長短的孩子！」  
  
「該死。她怎麼會知道我們要幹嘛？」  
  
「她是哈德氏。她什麼都知道。上床去。」  
  
「上床？他媽的幹嘛啊？」  
  
「你的勃起已經縮水至少37%了。我們得重新回到刺激階段以得到準確的量測結果。」  
  
「那你呢？你－－噢，不是吧。你竟然還更硬了！這怎麼可能？」  
  
夏洛克看向枕頭，然後是窗戶，然後是大門，他看向任何地方就是不看約翰。  
  
「你開玩笑的吧。那讓你性奮了，是不是？被哈德森太太抓到讓你性奮了。」  
  
「不知道你在說什麼。上床去。」  
  
「我才不要上那張該死的床。」約翰站在那裡看向四周，考慮著各種方案。「好吧。我會 ** _坐_** 在你的床上直到我們都恢復理智然後忘掉這一切從此回歸正常生活，那種不摻和以任何形式量測彼此小弟弟的生活。」  
  
「老天爺，約翰，別再那樣叫它們！它們不是小弟弟。我們不是三歲孩子。」  
  
「我又不會要你這樣叫你那個。你想怎麼叫你那個都隨便你。」  
  
「正有此意，約翰。」  
  
「很好。」  
  
「很好。」  
  
「所以？」  
  
「所以什麼？」  
  
「你怎麼稱呼你那個？」  
  
「我才不告訴你。」  
  
「耶穌基督。好吧。你告訴我你怎麼叫它我就讓你量。」  
  
「真的？」  
  
「當然。」  
  
「先量。」  
  
「沒門。你先告訴我。」  
  
「成交。我叫它我的陰莖，看在老天爺的份上。」  
  
約翰揉著臉挫折地搖搖頭。「真不敢相信我會被這個給拐了。」  
  
夏洛克踢掉他的睡褲和內褲，然後四肢並用地爬過床去取哈德森太太丟在地板上的量尺。是裁縫用的那種捲尺，材質是沒有彈性的，捲成一個整齊的螺旋。夏洛克直起身子走回床的另一邊，抖抖手讓量尺長長展開、尾端仍緊緊繞在一起而捲曲著。  
  
「我沒想到它會是粉紅色的。」夏洛克說，困惑地皺了皺鼻子。  
  
「我的老二，還是量尺？」  
  
夏洛克的視線移到約翰那粉紅色的老二上，然後約翰感到自己又更硬了。幹。  
  
「量尺是粉紅色是因為這是哈德氏的。然而你的陰莖之所以會是粉紅色的－－而且還越來越粉了，請容我補充－－是因為你陰莖的血管正在產生變化。你尿道球部的血管正在以驚人的速度開始膨脹，我得說是充血，來自靜脈。好上帝，約翰，你事實上都快變成紫色了。」  
  
約翰向後把重心撐在手肘上，試圖不去思考為什麼他的老二在聽完夏洛克侃侃而談他的陰莖血管剖析後會硬成這個樣子。  
  
「喔很好，就這樣。別動，我要－－」  
  
「嘩！小心點！」  
  
「我不摸要怎麼量？約翰，成熟點好嗎。」  
  
「你的手好冰。如果你冰冷的手造成了萎縮會沒法量到準確的數據。」  
  
夏洛克翻了個白眼然後高舉雙手，快速的搓了幾下以後再次用手指拉開量尺。  
  
「好點了嘛？」  
  
「大概吧。等一下，你在幹嘛？你作弊。你得從根部開始量，你這個混蛋，不然會不準。」  
  
「這裡？」  
  
「再低一點。」  
  
「再低一點？別扯了，那不是你的陰莖，那是你的陰囊了。」  
  
「我是個他媽的醫生，夏洛克，我知道我的陰莖在哪。然而，為求準確，我們應該沿著背側，從最底下量到最頂端。就從勃起和肚子的交界處開始量到頂。」  
  
夏洛克一手捏著量尺的頭貼上陰莖和身體的交界處，然後用另一手的手指貼著約翰的柱身往上滑，以確保量尺確實一路向上服貼著，然後手指再次往下確保量尺頭沒動到。然後再次往上。  
  
「天啊，夏洛克，你在搞啥？你到底是在量還是在...喔天啊......噢靠......」  
  
「抱歉，抱歉。抱歉。只是想確保它準確。我就量到尿道口，好嗎？我想這挺合理的。」夏洛克輕輕壓上約翰那個現在已經濕淋淋的勃起上，然後詛咒起來。「你把測量工具搞得到處都濕答答的要我要怎麼量，約翰！」  
  
約翰在夏洛克用拇指擦掉隙口上的液體時微微呻吟。  
  
「你－－不－－許－－喔我的天啊，你竟然。你還吃下去！」  
  
「我必須如此，約翰，為了科學。」  
  
「為了科學。」  
  
「老天，約翰，你又變得 ** _更大_** 了。這太瘋狂了。瞧瞧這個。你竟然又漲大了一吋！」  
  
「閉、嘴。你好了沒啊？」  
  
「我不知道。你呢？喔！喔，當然了！」夏洛克的手拍在他那完美O型唇的兩旁。  
  
「我該聽嗎？」  
  
「我們得量射精後的長度！這樣我們就會知道測試對象已經達到最勃起的狀態。我們應該在射精後立刻就量這樣它就沒時間消腫了！」  
  
「他媽的見鬼了！這太離譜了！」  
  
「告訴我，約翰，是什麼讓你特別性奮？除了我的聲音，我的手，和我的嘴唇形狀以外，我是說。」  
  
「全推理出來了嘛，是嗎？」  
  
「顯然。嗯。讓我想想。還少了什麼？」  
  
「夏洛克。不。別。夏洛克－－」  
  
「口腔！」夏洛克大喊，為這個發現開心不已。他把自己擺到約翰雙腿間，雙手貼在他的臀部兩邊，然後向下一扎。  
  
「 **夏洛克** ！你不能就這樣－－ _喔喔甜心寶貝耶穌基督我的天啊_ －－」  
  
約翰狂亂倉皇地抓住夏洛克的頭想推開他，但等到他的手指穩穩的纏繞進夏洛克的捲髮裡時，他發現自己反而在挺身而非推開。他那個瘋狂、本來是無性戀、高功能反社會、性感的要死的室友正在給他一個他這輩子最棒的口活。  
  
過了美妙的幾分鐘後夏洛克一手罩住約翰的陰囊開始揉動，然後退開來，他的嘴唇和臉頰上閃動著口水的光澤，「約翰，你的陰囊已經準備好要射精了。我們完全忘記考慮－－」  
  
約翰挺起臀然後再次把夏洛克的頭壓下。「等會...等會...一次...一個...實驗.......喔對...就那裡...就那裡...噢操對了....快拿量尺...拿...喔天啊...嗯～fuh ... fuh ... FUCK！」  
  
夏洛克在他射精中途抽身，既沒注意也不在意當他拿著量尺貼在約翰那個還在噴發的陰莖上時，精液就這樣射在他臉上。  
  
「約翰，我真是印象深刻。你的最佳勃起狀態，從骨盆到尿道口，有19.2公分長。」夏洛克閉上眼在腦子裡快速計算了一下。「19.2...乘以...394...小數點...約翰，你7.56吋長，在你的身高比例是12.6%。現在換我。」  
  
夏洛克撲到床上，轉身看著約翰，對著他那還勃起的陰莖比了比。  
  
約翰（還在這近幾個月以來最激烈的高潮餘韻中戰慄不已）閉起眼睛側轉過身，喃喃道，「你繼續。自己搞定。我會在你結束的時候量。」  
  
「你怎麼搞的？你到底是怎麼通過進醫學院必要的理科考試，甚至還當上了醫生？」  
  
「有什麼不對？」  
  
「我們不能在下一個測試對象身上使用完全不同的方法！這既不合理也不可靠！」  
  
「我以為重點是射精？」約翰對著床單喃喃。  
  
「沒錯，好吧，誰知道不同的刺激方式是否會造成勃起尺寸在射精 ** _前_** 有所不同呢？」  
  
「你不知道？你剛剛是承認了還有你不知道的事情嗎？」  
  
「約翰。看在科學的份上，你得幫我吸出來。」  
  
「科學。再一次為了他媽的科學。」約翰開始咯咯傻笑，還浸淫在高潮後高濃度的腦肽啡裡。「那個該死的量尺在哪？」  
  
夏洛克在床上瞎摸了一圈，把它朝約翰大約的方向扔了過去，然後就把雙手放在胸前交疊盯著天花板瞧，對一個耐心等候著他的科學口交、舉世唯一的諮詢偵探來說真是個絕佳的姿勢。  
  
約翰忍不住又偷笑了一會，接著跪到夏洛克身旁，彎下身，把夏洛克那個『從來都不怎麼小的弟弟』含進嘴裡，那馬上就在他舌頭上反覆跳動起來。在他上頭，夏洛克正發出一陣難以理解的聲音。約翰輕笑了。  
  
不用幾秒夏洛克那平穩交疊的雙手就改抓了滿手的床單，他的雙腿大張，臀部從床上騰空抬起。  
  
「慢慢來，猛男。如果你插穿了研究人員的食道可會毀了這個實驗的。」約翰說著，把額頭貼在夏洛克的胯間繼續。  
  
那幾乎才開始就要結束了，但約翰的人生經歷過夠多人瀕臨高潮的樣子，知道當夏洛克停止扭動嘆息，開始緊繃呻吟，然後完全僵直跟著吼叫是什麼意思。他在夏洛克開始射在他自己肚子上時即時抽身。約翰擦了擦嘴然後把量尺湊上夏洛克的柱身。  
  
「二十三公分。你自己算。夏洛克？」  
  
夏洛克蜷成一球，把臉貼到約翰的胯間，但約翰能感覺到他的嘴巴在動，所以他猜想他正在做計算著。  
  
「9吋多一點。但。約翰，以身高比例來說，我們完全一樣。12.6%。」  
  
「見鬼。你開玩笑的吧？這機率多大？」  
  
「大概是一萬分之一。」  
  
「你根本是瞎掰的吧，夏洛克。」  
  
「沒錯。」夏洛克撐著一隻手肘起身，將約翰拉躺到他身邊。「我希望你會同意我這麼說，結論是，我們都天賦異柄，而且我們兩個都沒有－－你最愛這麼叫它－－小弟弟。」  
  
「這我不得不同意了。可惜你沒在使用你那個可愛的樣本。」  
  
「這並非事實。我才剛用過。就剛剛。就現在。」  
  
「為了科學。那不一樣。」  
  
「跟什麼不一樣？享受嗎？」  
  
「當然了。」  
  
「我得承認，這過程真是非常享受。」  
  
「那倒是。沒錯。」  
  
「還有那個，呃，把你準備好以進行測量，也一樣享受。」  
  
「噢。」  
  
「你在為我做準備的時候看起來驚人地自在。」  
  
「好吧，老實說，如果那夠持久的話我想我會更享受一點。你像箭一樣一下就射了。」  
  
「我之前有點壓抑。已經有好一陣子了。我在想那是否會影響到勃起時的大小？」  
  
約翰和夏洛克對看了好一會，然後看向那個就躺在他們倆之間的粉紅色量尺。  
  
「為了科學？」約翰問道。  
  
「為了科學。」夏洛克回應。  
  
  
  
  
<FIN>

**Author's Note:**

> 順便一提，因為對隨緣專門懲罰作者的標籤系統、以及陸續目睹的禁言、刪文等一連串事件搞得很ooxx，所以從即日起將不再於隨緣上更文，只會在AO3上繼續發表文章了。
> 
> 如果有什麼建議，還是歡迎各位舊雨新知在AO3留言喔～說實在這邊的通知系統好多啦～ ^__^


End file.
